


You little monkey!

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Little Joongles Oneshots (requests open) [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Gen, Mamma Woo, baby Hongjoong, babyspace, cute Hongjoong, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: ATEEZ just want to sleep. Although baby Hongjoong has other ideas...
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong, Everyone & Everyone, Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi
Series: Little Joongles Oneshots (requests open) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	You little monkey!

**Author's Note:**

> requests for little Hongjoong are open! If anyone wants to request...😔

It was a dark, quiet and cold night for ATEEZ. They had a busy day that day, performing at the Asia Song Festival. Whilst they didn't want to, the littles in the group had slipped the moment they stepped into the warmth of the van. 

"Momma, we go home?" The eldest little, Seonghwa questioned his momma, Wooyoung.

Wooyoung flicked his head to where the other was sitting, suprise on his face at the other slipping, but quickly hiding the shock and plastered a big smile on his face. 

"Yeah baby, were going home now" He cooed, hand reaching out to ruffle the boys hair, causing him to giggle. 

"Hey, Woo? I think they've all slipped" San muttered as he looked around at the other members. The littles in ATEEZ were as follows; Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yeosang and Yunho. The four eldest members. Each of their ages changing depending on the mood. 

"Damn" Jongho cursed as he was seated next to Yunho, the boy rambling on in his usual hyper headspace. 

Wooyoung sighed as he rubbed his head, looking at Yeosang who was sitting next to him, looking at him with big eyes. 

"Hey baby. You okay?" Yeosang nodded, but yawned then laid down onto the mentally olders shoulder. 

"Hey Min, is Joongie-hyung little?" The leader usually slipped the youngest, so they needed to make sure he was okay and settled, having seperation anxiety in his headspace. He had once told them that is was because of his up bringing, but never went further than that. So, they left it. 

Mingi turned to look at the sleeping leader, trying to spot any signs of him being in his headspace. This was usually thumb sucking or cuddling something. Once there was no visible sign, Mingi turned to look at Woo then shrugged, unsure. 

"Mhh. That's odd. Just leave him sleeping then" They had an hour car ride until they would be home, so might as well let him sleep the rest of the way. 

"Jongie, try getting Yunnie to sleep" San suggested as the caregiver himself seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. The youngest hummed, grabbing onto Yunho and dragging him down so he could lay upon his chest. The little made a noise of protest, but once his head hit the comfortable, solid chest, he snuggled right into it, drifting off not long after. 

"Finally" Wooyoung trailed on, glancing around to see everyone deep in slumber.

The first person woke up just over half an hour later. That person being Hongjoong. In littlespace. 

"Momma? Dadda?" He questioned, fists rubbing at his eyes as he sat up, looking around. Once his eyes landed on everyone sleeping, he giggled. 

"Silly appas an' momma" 

"You alright there Joong?" The voice of their manager and driver made him jump. 

"Joonie goo'" he whispered back, face flushing when he realised he had slipped in front of the man. They knew of the littles in the group, but some were just shy. 

So, to pass the time, Hongjoong stuck his thumb in his mouth and began suckling on it, looking out the window as he watched the bright lights go by. He quickly became trapped in his head as he sat in silence, quietly muttering to himself. 

"Joonie wub appa. Joonie wub dadda. Joonie wub daddy. Joonie wub momma. Joonie wub hyungies. Joonie wub eveyones!" He quietly whispered, drool collecting around his mouth as he slipped younger. 

Time passed quickly for the little as he hummed, his little mind not registering that they had pulled up outside their dorm. 

"Guys, were home" Their manager gently woke them up, opening the van door and letting in a big gush of cold air, startling everyone awake. 

"Gahh!" 

"Sorry, it's cold"

"Yeah...no shit"

"Language Mingi!"

Mingi turned to the little who was staring out the window still, thumb lodged in his mouth as drool dribbled down onto his clothes. He smiled fondly before laying a hand on the small shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. 

"Daddy!" Hongjoong squealed once he realised that he was awake, wrapping his short arms around the others neck, wet thumb going all over Mingis neck, not that he minded. 

"Hey baby, you're awake now, huh?" He chuckled, undoing his and the others belt and shifting him onto his lap to make the process of getting out of the vehicle much easier. 

"Joonie ages!" He spoke in delight, happy that others were awake. Once they were out, he glanced around in the darkness to see his other caregivers holding hands with his hyungs. "Hungies! Pway!" He clapped his hands. 

"No Joongie, we're all going to bed now. It's nigh-nights time" San told the boy when he heard the overexcited boy exclaim that he wanted to play. 

"Pway!" Hongjoong, however, didn't seem to hear this, as he continued squirming in his daddy's hold, nearly making the boy drop him. 

"Hongjoong, stay still. And you're doing as appa says. Once we get in, we're going to bed" Mingi said with finality in his voice. 

The youngest little didn't respond, but he stopped cheering and clapping, thankfully. They didn't want to wake up their neighbours. 

Once they got in, the caregivers quickly got the littles changed into some warm pyjamas and brought them out to the lounge, putting Seonghwa on charge whilst they got dressed as well. 

"Okay, so sleeping arrangements. Who wants to go with who?" It was much safer if they each had a specific little to take care of in the night, rather than all together. 

"I wanna be with appa!" Yeosang called out as he reached for San, who lifted him up and quickly took him away before anyone could steal him. 

"Can I go with momma please?" Seonghwa politely asked. Wooyoung cooed and nodded, taking ahold of the boys hand and gently guiding him to his shared room.

"Yunnie dibs daddy!" Yunho jumped onto Mingis lap, laughing and smiling as he did so. 

"Alright baby. Jongho, are you okay with Joongie?" Mingi softly asked. Jongho still wasn't as confident with the littles, so leaving Hongjoong with him is something they tried to avoid doing. But he couldn't disappoint Yunho. 

"...yeah. We'll be fine" Jongho reassured as he looked at the little that was sat on the floor, back to them, seemingly ignoring everyone. 

"...Make sure he's got nothing in his mouth" Mingi sighed out, knowing little Hongjoong the most. The boy had some sort of an oral fixation. He stuck random things from the floor into his mouth when he was in headspace, as well as pens, brushes and books. It was also present in his normal headspace. But was just excentuated in littlespace.

Jongho quickly got in front of the little, kneeling down and taking out the button from the littles mouth with a long suffering sigh, drawing out a whine from the little as he leaned his head forward, trying to guide the object back into his mouth. 

"No sweatie. Things we get off the floor is yucky. And we don't want them in our mouths now, do we?" He softly questioned, grabbing the boy from underneath his armpits, lifting him onto his hip. 

Yunho watched with wide eyes. Watching as his younger brother fussed about. Then, he turned to his daddy. "Can we go to bed?Yunnie's tired" He complained, standing up and already walking to Mingis separate room. 

"No Joongie, we're going to bed" Jongho sighes, cursing his luck for getting stuck with Hongjoong when he's over tired. 

Hongjoong whined, trying to reach the floor, nearly toppling out of Jonghos arms. The shock caused him to cling on tighter to the caregiver, tears quickly gathering and cascading down his face as he thought about his 'near death experience'

"Come on baby. Lets get you settled down" Jongho said, walking to his room and placing the little on the bed, before jumping in beside him, trapping Hongjoong to the wall so he wouldn't fall off in the night. 

"Shh, sleep now" He soothed, bringing the now brunettes head to his chest, running a large, warm hand through it as he comforted him. Small arms wrapped themselves around his middle, making him fall asleep not long after. 

The little beside him had yet to fall asleep. He was nearly at the babyspace stage if his headspace, whining when his dadda didn't wake up.

So, he did what any other little would do. Get up and crawl to where the toys were. Placed neatly in the blue box in the lounge. 

He squealed and clapped his hands as he saw the toys, grabbing a lot and pulling them out. Once he saw the Teddy rabbit, Yeosangs Teddy, he grabbed the ear and stuck it into his mouth and suckled on it. 

For the next hour the boy was playing. But, as time went on, the younger he became. Soon, he was a babbling, drooling little baby that was up way past his bedtime. He was so tired, cold and scared that he began to scream. Waking up everyone in the dorm. Possibly even the neighbours too. 

Hurried footsteps made their way to the lounge where he was sat, bawling his little eyes out. 

"Oh baby, what're you doing up?" Wooyoung picked the boy up, settling him on his lap as he sat on the sofa. Jongho was sat next to him, sporting a guilty look. 

"Jongie, it's not your fault. You know he does this sometimes. That's just our Joongie" Wooyoung reassured when he saw the look, sending the other caregivers back to bed as he got up, walking into Seonghwa and Hongjoongs room, settling down the babbling baby on the bed as he grabbed a diaper and a paci, handing it over to Jongho as he set to work on the diaper. 

"Good boy baby, now lets go nigh-nights for real this time, okay?" He said once the boy went through the change without any hiccups. 

Joongie whined, reaching out for his dadda, who lifted him and carried him to his room, not before bidding Woo a goodnight. 

"It's okay, sleepy time now prince" The two settled down in the same position as before. Both fell asleep quite quickly this time. Soon enough, the whole dorm was silent. Only the snores from 8 exhausted boys were heard, getting their much deserved rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> was bored...


End file.
